


Dissolvit Ut Glaciem

by cakelocked



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, During Canon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakelocked/pseuds/cakelocked
Summary: James' nightmare brings back past memories.Terror bingo fill for compass.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	Dissolvit Ut Glaciem

James looked down to the compass affixed to the wood next to the helm. The whole scene had an eerie quality and felt _wrong_ ; a strong feeling told him that he should know why it felt so.

The compass needle was spinning. Though he rationally knew that it was a sign of their approach of the magnetic north, the view filled him with peculiar kind of terror. He stared at the spinning needle, letting the view blur and tried to think of why. It felt like he had been there before, at that very same place, seeing that same needle spin.

James hadn't been afraid then, he remembered that. Now, it was completely different. Merely turning his gaze away from the compass took an enormous effort. He did not want to see what was there, and still he had no choice. The alternative was staring that damned needle for ever.

He looked around the deck and found it devoid of life; he was alone on the deck. The world around him had taken on a strange sheen, as though viewed through a slightly blurry lens. Still somehow the ship was still sailing, the sails hoisted and filled with soundless wind. Yet there was no sign of the rest of the crew. Where were they? _Surely_ , he could not be there alone.

James squinted his eyes, fighting the terrible blurriness of the world around him and could suddenly see faint shadows moving about the deck, like his crew would have, _should have_ , done. The nearest of them was standing just beside him, a vaguely man-shaped blot of darkness. The breath caught on his lungs and he stepped backwards, feeling not unlike as if he’d taken a sudden plunge on the freezing water.

As soon has he thought of that, he _was_ underwater. He remembered questioning Mr Collins many times about his trips to the Poseidon's realm, had even wanted to try it himself. Now he found himself there, floating in the freezing darkness. A faint light filtered through the pieces of pack ice dotting the surface, colouring the darkness around him shades of the darkest blue he'd ever seen.

Through the lethargy he tried to force himself to swim towards the light, yet no matter how much he fought he did not move. Just as he was about to open his mouth and scream, not caring if he was submerged or not, he heard a voice calling him.

"Fitzjames! _James_!"

He could suddenly feel someone shaking him, the warmth of the touch chasing away the coldness. He could feel hands cradling him and realised that he could breathe again.

"That's it, James. Just breathe."

James could feel his mind snapping back on his body and he drew in a deep, shaky breath. Then another, and another. He could feel his wildly hammering pulse starting to settle after a while.

Francis, and it was Francis, James recognised the hands holding him and the scent of the other man even with his eyes closed. Francis hugged him close, his other hand cradling his head against the crook of his shoulder and other he ran comfortingly up and down his back. James leaned in, grateful and hungry for the touch and the warmth after the horrifying nightmare. It must have been that, even though he could've sworn that it had all been real.

Even now, as he closed his eyes, he could see the compass as clear as it were right in front of him even now. One thing was different thought; the needle had stopped spinning. James did not need to open his eyes to see where it pointed. He knew where his North was now.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Carmina Burana.  
> Not beta read!


End file.
